Stealing Cinderella
by best with breadsticks
Summary: TWO-SHOT Jacob needs to ask Edward a question. One that will change both his and Renesmee's futures.
1. Asking

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Note: This is a two-shot, but the only strange thing is that I wrote most of the second half first, so there maybe some repetition in the second half. Sorry.

Inspired by the song, 'Stealing Cinderella' by Chuck Wicks. It's such a pretty song.

--

Taking a deep, calming - It was meant to be calming, not that anything could actually calm him at this point - breath, Jacob closed his eyes. He was about to, in his eyes, sign the death warrant that would allow Edward to maul him if he ever messed up this favor he was asking of him.

He was asking to take Renesmee's hand in marriage, to legally bond them together forever. Though, in reality, the two of them had been bonded to one another since before she was even born.

From inside the womb, she called to him through Bella. Giving her mother the want for Jacob to be near and present in her life. Even if Bella didn't truthfully want him with her every waking moment, Renesmee's pull on Jacob kept him coming back.

Jacob sighed. Eighteen years he'd waited to actually start a relationship with her, and two years later, he was asking her to be his wife.

Twenty _long _years of preparing for the precise moment when he would kneel down and pop the question. He could have done without the wait, but considering they both had an eternity, in retrospect, the time really held no significant value. They were everlastingly.

Knowing this fact that they would live ceaselessly, settled his nerves on the issue of just letting her live life before having to think about having a serious relationship. He would always be there for her; there was nothing in the world that would pull him away from her.

He loosed his grip on the steering wheel of his old scrap metal heap he called a car. The Rabbit never did die. No matter what the problem, he would revive her. These last years haven't been kind to her. It was near impossible to repair if it were to fall apart again.

Edward forbid Jake to ever take Renesmee anywhere in that 'death trap', as he called it. Jacob would just shrug and say, "Hasn't killed me yet.". This remark received an eye roll indefinitely from Edward.

The scenery blurred by as Jacob sped down the roads of Forks. Maybe it was how he drove in this ancient vehicle that banned Renesmee from ever riding with him in it. It _was_ a genuine concern.

The Cullen mansion was coming into view. Jacob breathed again, taking in the moment, knowing that Edward might very well rip his head off for even thinking such a thought of his daughter. The excuse of his imprinting wouldn't stop this father's wrath. This was _his_ baby girl.

Jacob swallowed hard. He couldn't remember a time when he was so anxious and nervous. At this point he would take a group of blood lusting newborns over going to talk to Edward.

He smirked. _Yeah, that was a good deal._ His thoughts took a sarcastic tone.

The Cullen mansion was roughly in full-scale view now. Hard to believe they actually hadn't left Forks. Excuses and technicalities were they're best friends as they tried to fake their ages. Jacob wasn't entirely sure what kept the family rooted here, but since it meant he was closer to Nessie, not that he would actually let her leave without him, he was fine with it.

Pulling into the driveway, watching carefully for any sight of life in the immediate area.

Nothing. Nothing at all. It was strange to say the least.

Jacob parked his timeworn pile of rust and bolts that was his car and proceeded to exit through the driver's side door. He slammed the door shut, rattling the frame of his antique automobile.

Alice peeked her head into Jacob's sight through the window. He gave her a pathetic wave. She acknowledged the gesture with a smile and an ecstatic wave of her own.

His eyes left her face and fell to the ground. Pushing his hands deep into his pockets, he moved up the stairs to the front door.

Jacob really didn't need to knock. He was a regular visitor, practically living at their house, as it seemed. Plus Alice probably had already alerted the family of his arrival. She was like that, eager to report any news. Her power suited her well; she always was in the know. That was except for a couple _'problem people'_ who blocked her.

But on this particular day, Jacob knocked. More out of nervousness than for someone to respond by opening the door for him, the sound and action were oddly comforting to a certain extent.

Alice answered the door, giggling slightly at his expression. "You didn't have to knock, you know."

"I know."

She backed up so he could go through the threshold of the door. Once inside he took another deep breath. As he did, he was assaulted a burningly sweet scent, one he had become accustom too, but it still made him cringe somewhat. He ignored the smell, to the best of his ability, and tried to contemplate the best plan of the attack.

"Nessie's upstairs with Edward. I'll call her." Alice brushed across his arm as she pasted him to reach the bottom of the staircase. She titled her head to call for her, but was interrupted by Jacob before she could perform the act.

"Actually, I need to talk to Edward." Jacob gulped. "Alone."

Taking notice to unusual unease in his voice, Alice's eyes narrowed at him. "What are you doing?" She asked in a teasing, little sister kind of way. She examined his expression, making a note of the tense vibe to it.

"Nothing. Seriously nothing…just want to talk to him." Jacob fixed his eyes on flooring beneath the shoes he'd actually worn today. It was strange to have them on, he was so adapted to running around barefoot due to the fact that he would shred any piece of footwear, or any clothing for that matter, when he transformed.

Alice was catching on to Jacob's drift faster than he had hoped. He already knew that Edward had probably caught wind of his intentions as he neared the house, but Alice…Alice he hadn't planned on knowing before hand.

"Does this _nothing_ have something to do with my niece?" She raised an eyebrow, pressing farther with the subject.

Jake scratched the back of his neck, while he fidgeted a bit where he stood. "Maybe…"

"Does this _maybe_ have anything to do wi-" She paused mid-sentence, her face blank. It was only for a split second, no doubt because of his presence being so close. She had only seen a flash of the future, neither Jacob nor Nessie present, but the conversation clip between herself and Bella was enough to confirm her guess.

A wide, giddy grin spread across her face, her eyes lit up. She giggled. She knew what he needed to talk to Edward about for sure.

Bouncing up so she could reach his head, she pecked his cheek with a quick, insignificant kiss.

"I'm planning it!" She declared, smiling. The pixie girl giggled once more.

With a hop of a turn, she pranced away. "Edward!" She sang. "Edward, Jacob wants to speak with you!"

Jacob rolled his eyes at her pleasure over the news.

Edward was practically touching Jacob before Alice had even finished her statement. "So I've heard." His voice laced with irritation, definitely from the question he was about endure.

Alice was still dancing her way out of the room as Edward motioned Jacob to the couch. They were going to have a _little _chat.

Jacob bit his lip. He had hoped for more witnesses when he asked, but he would have to settle for Alice in the next room.

He took his place on a seat opposite from Edward. Farther was probably better.

"So, Jacob Black." Edward addressed him in a smug, all knowing tone. "What kind of problem are you causing me now?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Can we just skip all this introduction part? We both know you already have picked my brain."

Edward took his question into consideration. "I actually was hoping to watch you squirm for awhile. But…" Edward glanced off as if he was thinking of something. "The answer is no. I will not allow you to propose to my daughter."

"What?" Jacob jumped to his feet, towering over Edward, like usual, but with Edward sitting the height difference was drastically evident.

"You both have time. Waiting would be best." Edward's tone was calm, though the hint of annoyance and impatience was not easy to miss. "She's still very young."

"She's twenty!" Jacob threw his hand in the air. Renesmee had told him that Edward was a crazy, overprotective father; nevertheless he needed to fight as he always had with him.

Whether this was him being overprotective or not, Renesmee and him had waited. Their relationship had grown once she reached the right age, and they had already discussed taking it farther. No one, not even Edward Cullen, was going to stand in-between them.

Jacob was used to Edward being in the way. He was the driving force that pulled Bella and him apart. Jake had fixed her when she was broken. They had both, unknowingly (however, someone did catch on to the affection they shared faster than the other), fallen in love with each other.

And then he returned.

Taking Bella back, pressuring her to break off all ties to Jacob. Leaving him. Alone.

"She may be twenty, but you both have an eternity. It's too soon." Edward stood to be, at least, a bit higher from the ground. Plus it was easier to argue from a standing position.

"Nessie's right. You are so difficult!" Jacob accused.

"I'm surprised you hadn't come to that conclusion years ago." Edward crossed his arms, his feet planted firmly on the floor, with one slightly ahead of the other.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, yeah." He waved off the comment.

Edward's eyebrows were raised as he sifted through Jacob's immediate thoughts, pulling the information he needed to continue this conversation.

"Jacob, you do realize you are asking to take my daughter from me? Do you really think I'm going to make this easy on you?" Edward watched Jacob's expression, while reading his counter thought.

_You know I wouldn't hurt her. Ever. _

"I understand imprinting and what it entails. Including that fact." Edward was holding strong to his relaxed tone. Though the aggravation he had for the boy was threatening to break through. "I still will not allow it."

"Might I put in some input," Bella's song-like voice floated into the room. "She's my daughter too, after all."

Bella's grace was more prevalent than ever before when she advanced into the room with them. She took each step without the customary care as she once had. But even so, her poise was perfect and her steps light.

Jacob had originally cringed each and every time he witnessed the new, refined, vampire Bella. Remembering a time when this future might not have occurred. But each and every time he winced at Bella's new species, his eyes would make their way to the tiny girl that was Bella's last human gift. Renesmee.

She had given up life to, in turn, bring Jacob and Nessie together. In a strange way, he was sort of happy. But still always held on to the grief of losing his best friend.

Bella smiled at Jake. "I'll loosen him up." She whispered, though it really did no good, and winked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella." He said her name smoothly with a light hint of annoyance. This was a father and his greatest rival, also known as his wife's best friend/crush and his daughter's lover (Quite a resume, he had to admit.), talk. No wives were to be involved.

"We talked about this, Edward." She put her hands behind her back, lacing her fingers together. "She's not a baby anymore."

Staring at his wife, he studied her. "I know." He sighed. "It's just…" Words failed him.

"Aww…" Bella teased. "You're just a father, Edward. There's nothing wrong with being paranoid." She laughed.

Jacob was standing very silently over in the corner watching the whole scene unfold. He didn't want to interject anything that might convince Edward to deny him once more. Bella was handling things.

Wrapping her arms around Edward's waist, Bella spoke to him. "Everything will be fine. You can trust Jacob. Renesmee does. And that should be enough for you."

"Considering everyone you trusted, Bella. And thinking of all the times those trusted people tried to kill you or nearly got you killed. I'm reconsidering the agreement I was coming too." He chuckled.

"She loves him." Bella confirmed for Jacob the fact both Nessie and he had known for years. Jake smiled.

"I know." Edward agreed in an almost growl. His gaze fell upon Jacob, who was currently grinning at Bella's statement.

"There's no way around it." Bella giggled, but abruptly stopped. "We both knew this was going to happen. The day he imprinted on her the deal was sealed." Bella looked up at her husband lovingly.

He kissed her forehead. Pausing for an instant to allow his lips to linger on her skin that was once warm to him, but now felt like a completely normal temperature.

"Bella. It's inevitable, isn't it?" His whisper muffled by her forehead.

She let out a quick chuckle. "Is it really that bad?" She asked, pulling her head back away from his lips. Her eyes found his.

"Yes." He replied, smirking.

"Edward." Bella's voice was soft, but harsh. "Please." She was just beginning to beg with him. She pleaded for her best friend's sake, as well as for her daughter's sake.

"Fine, love." He gave in. Edward had always found her too irresistible for her own good. Those formerly chocolate brown eyes, which were entrusted to their beloved child, could break him in any situation.

Bella pushed her body away from Edward's, giving him a bit more space. Jacob perked up in the corner, realizing a decision had been decided. Jake moved across the room to where he had stood prior to Bella's intervention.

"Jacob Black," Edward formally addressed him. Jacob straightened up seem more official and proper. "I hereby bestow you with the blessing to marry my daughter, Renesmee."

Jake grinned. "Did you have to say that so incredibly formal?"

"Do you want my blessing or not?" Edward swiftly snapped back into his old, impatient-with-Jacob self.

"No, no." Jake waved his hands out in front of himself. "Thank you." He smiled a genuine Jacob Black smile.

Bella returned the smiled. Edward gave him a stern look only.

"You _will _take care of her." Edward stressed. "And treat her as she is to be treated."

"Of course." Jake nodded, accepting his terms.

There was a rustle upstairs, then a round of thumping and banging noises. It sounded like someone searching for somthing.

"Oh." A sweet, little disembodied voice moved its way into the room where they were located.

Another round of thumps and bumps from above, and then _she_ appeared in the room. Her bronze curls bounced haphazardly as she elegantly strutted into the room where her parents and Jacob stood. The girl they'd all been waiting for had arrived.

Renesmee.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Renesmee waved, tossing her navy gym bag, most likely the item she'd been seeking, down on an empty chair up against the wall. "What's up? I thought you went somewhere, Dad. Guess not."

"Hey, Nessie." Jacob greeted, cheerfully. She turned almost totally red in embarrassment for not noticing him there. She had grown used to his scent over the years; it became camouflaged by the smell of the surrounding environment.

"Jake!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at him. If there was one person that could brighten her day no matter what the circumstance, it was him.

He caught her in him arms, embracing her closely. "Nice to see you too." He laughed. She joined him in the laugh with her kindhearted, childlike giggles.

Edward cleared his throat. Both Jake and Nessie looked.

"Oh right." Jacob nodded. "Renesmee, I need to talk to you about something."

"Huh?" She glanced back at her parents hoping they didn't decide to prohibit her from ever seeing Jacob again or something else ridiculous. "What is it, Jake?"

Jacob got a glimpse of Bella and Edward watching the two-some intently. Bella motioned towards the door, while Edward just calculated the situation.

"Let's go outside, Nessie. I have a few questions to ask you." He grasped her hand and they continued to the door.

They were at the door when Jake halted. "Hold on one second."

He dashed back into the room where Bella and Edward still stood. "Thank you." He said under his breath.

Bella stifled a laugh that her daughter might hear. And Edward just stood there, unmoving or reacting.

Jacob returned to Renesmee and the load of questions he was now approved to ask her. Though only one was of true importance.

Was her father always _that_ difficult?

--

Author's Note: So, there is a part two this that I already have about a two pages written. The second part takes place after the proposal…I don't know if I want to write him proposing. It would probably turn out pretty lame. Oh well.

Oh yes, and sorry about all the giggling (I think everyone giggled like four times in this).


	2. Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Staples.

Author's Note: This has been bumbling around my head for sometime now. This beginning part was written prior to the first half of this, so there is going to be some repeating. Again, I'm sorry about that.

There's a lot more Jacob and Renesmee in this part. Plus a wedding! Yes, I know, you're just as excited as me!

Inspired by the song 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman. Another beautiful song.

--

Renesmee smiled, standing in the doorway. Her palms placed flat against the doorframe, her focus on the center of the room, where _he _sat. Her best friend. Her favorite playmate through life. Her only true love. Her fiancée. Her Jacob.

He noticed her stare, looking up from the conversation he and her father was engaged in.

As of lately the two of them were discussing everything. From the wedding- hers and Jacob's wedding- to what arrangements would be made later on in time.

It was actually almost amazing that her father had even allowed Jacob to propose to her. From what Renesmee had heard, Jake had requested permission months prior to time when he finally popped the question.

He had agreed to wait until she was at least eighteen years old before pursuing any type of personal and romantic relationship. Even though she technically stopped aging at age seven, but for sake of argument, they decided it best to wait. Not that anyone was getting older or anything.

The wait was for the best. Though she would have happily jumped right into a full-blown relationship the first time he gave her the chance. She had always felt a strange, inhuman pull towards him. As if the entire universe wanted them to be together. It was kind of nice and also sort of odd. But whatever the case, she was fine with it.

And though, there were times when the entire situation seemed wrong and hopeless, such as when he confessed his prior love of her mother. This unforeseen force pulled them to one another, stronger than either could fight against.

Those years of waiting for the prime moment to really beginning her life with him, gave her time to experience things in life she might not have had the chance to really take in. And even so, while she traveled and lived through those experiences, Jacob, and his unimaginable gravity, was always nearby. Watching her.

The thought of him watching her enjoyment and enjoying it as much as her made her fill up with a girlish giggle. It was as if his happiness and her happiness were bonded and when one was elated the other was as well.

The smile on her face grew into a grin, looking intently upon his sparkling dark eyes as he gave her a returned grin. She blushed, giddy as one could be on the inside. She stifled a giggle due to this inner joy; her father would think that they were up to something.

Edward searched through both of their thoughts, while they both were caught up in each other. "Not until your married…" He mumbled to Jacob, glancing back at Renesmee.

She closed her lips into a tight line, trying to hold back the wicked little smile threatening her face. She knew he was serious about that sort of thing. Like any father, he was all protective of his precious baby girl, maybe even more so than most fathers.

"Don't worry, dad." She rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't dare." She winked at Jake, who grinned in return.

"You are terrible influence." Edward's eyes fell back to Jacob.

Jacob laughed. "I never said I wasn't."

"Oh, dad." She shook her head, gracefully striding her way over to the two-some seated in the middle of the room. "We're kidding."

Her words reassured his every thought. That was, as much as words could.

A quick laugh broke from Jacob's mouth. Edward noticed and rolled his eyes.

"We're finishing this later." Edward stood, speaking as he removed himself from the room. And even without him physically in the room, both Renesmee and Jacob knew he'd still be listening.

"Yes, sir." Jake saluted. Renesmee snickered. Edward merely shook his head, mumbling something incoherently while he escaped into the next room.

Renesmee placed herself down on Jake's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, at the same time pressing her forehead to his cheek.

"Hey, you." He said, running his hands across her back. She shivered at the heat that radiated from him. She also was abnormally warm, but his body temperature was just ridiculous.

"Hey." Her voice a mere whisper, muffled by his face. "What have you been up to?"

"The usual." He shrugged. "I think about you. Your father gets all moody, and then lectures me about it. I rolled my eyes. He tells me I'm immature. And so on and so forth." He chuckled.

She joined in on the laugh, bouncing as his body shook from the laughter.

"And you?" Jake asked, once he had calmed down.

"Oh, you know. Just getting ready for the wedding." She scowled. "I think Alice is going a bit overboard."

"Doesn't she always?" He chuckled. He thought of the extravagant measures Alice was going to put together this whole thing. It really was unnecessary and outrageous in Jacob's opinion, but he wouldn't say anything. Renesmee was her niece and she took pride in providing her with the best wedding ceremony she could.

Renesmee pressed her palm to his cheek, replaying the images of Alice, her mother, and herself shopping together. Alice was trying to match everything flawlessly, while Bella and her would just laugh at all her futile attempts to make everything ideal.

Jacob snorted a chuckle. "Yup, that's her alright." Renesmee smiled.

"So, my husband-to-be," Her smile widened as she spoke. "What color scheme shall I suggest to Alice?"

"Won't she just shoot down the idea?" Jacob rubbed her back.

"Of course." Her expression was one that said 'Duh, Jacob'. "I just want something to bug her about. It's so hard to go shopping with her when you can't get a word in edgewise."

"Nice." He chuckled. "I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture." His sarcasm was hard to ignore.

"She better." Renesmee grinned. "I'm going to tell her that I want to wear the most hideous colors ever."

"Are you now?" He raised an eyebrow. "What colors were you thinking of?"

"Vomit yellow, barf green with an accent of hot pink. Just to spice things up." She pinched her fingers together as she said the last part. "Sound good?"

She was trying to sound convincing with her selection, but the smirk on her lips and the twinkling mischief in her eyes was offsetting any success she might have been having.

He was having just as much trouble as her attempting to keep a serious look as she told him her plans. It was obvious once she proposed this idea to Alice, she'd flip her lid.

_That would be a sight. _Jacob beamed inwardly. _Though, now that I think of it…not really. __Women are pretty freaking scary when they're angry._

"Sounds great. Now, where would you like to be buried when she mauls you for suggesting such a thing?" Jacob looked at Renesmee attentively, pretending to be waiting for her reply to his question.

Instead of a spoken reply, he received a dainty punch to the arm. But really no matter how much force she put behind her fist, it wasn't going to do much to him regardless. In summary, she punched like her mother.

"Ouch," Renesmee retracted her hand back in a timely manner, massaging the knuckles with her other hand. "Do you know how hard you are?"

"It's my rock-solid muscles." He flexed his arm. She stifled a giggle, wincing slightly at the pain springing from her sore knuckles. "But serious. Are you alright?" He took the hand she was massaging his and began to rub it himself.

"No," She shook her head. "I'm fine. Seriously." She laughed. "I think I just cracked my knuckles on your bicep. No big deal." She waved him off with her free hand. He stopped manipulating her injured hand, but kept a hold on it.

"You sure?" She nodded, twitching her fingers in his grasp. "Just making sure." He let her hand free.

"And oh yeah. You're going to be telling Alice." The wicked little smile from early made its debut at that moment.

"What?" He nearly fell out of his chair. This was her idea, not his. She should be the one to feel the wrath of Alice.

Frankly, Jacob feared the Alice when she was enraged. He had been on the receiving end once (or twice). Like when she returned with news about Edward doing something stupid and Bella needing to leave immediately. He took a lot of heat from her as he tried to protect his friend.

Jacob had survived then, but now he would be messing with her favorite thing of all time. Fashion.

_May God have mercy on anyone who tries to beat Alice at fashion._ He sighed. He was going to do it; he knew that. But whether or not he'd survive through the comment was still yet to be determined.

"Yeah, you're going to be telling her at the fitting today. I'm allowed to go, but I think you can handle this one yourself." She placed her uninjured hand on his shoulder, just incase the touch would damaged her hand more. She didn't want to take any chances. "I have faith in you," mockery filling her voice.

"At least one of us does." Jacob mumbled, almost incoherently, to himself. "Any thing else I should suggest? Perhaps orange sherbet colored tuxes?"

"Hmm…" Renesmee stroked her chin with her aching hand. She almost instantly wished she hadn't, a sharp but subtle pain shot through to her fingertips. "Honesty. I could care less what you're wearing. As long as you're standing at the end of the isle waiting for me, it will be perfect."

"You don't care at all?" He gave a fascinated look. "So I could wear anything? Anything at all?" His hand was closed in a fist; he rested his chin on top of his bent fingers, pushing his face closer towards her.

"Truthfully, I wouldn't mind if you just woke up five minutes before and rolled your way to the wedding." She giggled, imagining the sight.

Jacob standing in a haze at the end of the isle, his hair disheveled, sticking out every which way and knotted. Her mind wandered on. Jacob giving his vows groggily slurring his words together as he struggled to awaken before the end of the wedding, the thought made her snicker.

"What about a wolf standing at the end of the isle? Would that be alright?" He grinned, brushing some stray hair from her eyes. She blinked as his fiery fingers grazed over her eyelids. His fingers danced across her skin and suddenly they danced no more. She yearned for the feeling on her cheeks again, but didn't want to say anything.

"That would definitely be interesting." Her voice took a quick melodramatic turn as she taunted about how the situation would look to the naked, human eye. "Yes, Grandma Renee, I'm marrying a wild animal. Because I believe that once we accept nature as our family, we can live as one." Her overly theatrical monologue was accompanied by a production worthy of Broadway.

She chuckled, no doubt imagining this sight as well. Jacob let out a cackle of a laugh. How _incredibly_ difficult would that be to explain to everyone who didn't already know?

Renesmee composed herself first. "You know," Jacob stopped his laughter to listen to her. "I wouldn't even mind that actually. Just as long as you don't stand me up."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, whispering tenderly. "I wouldn't dream of it." Upon kissing her once more, his eyes were finally alerted to the time on the clock.

3:30 PM. He was supposed to meet Alice a half an hour ago. If she didn't kill him for requesting the color scheme, his lateness would be another reason for her to flip out on him.

He pulled back from her. "What?" She her face scrunched into a puzzled expression.

"Nothing. I'm just late to meet Alice." Jacob began creeping unhurriedly towards the door. Allowing for Renesmee to catch him, if she so wished. He hoped she would.

And as he hoped, she did. She followed him in suit to the front door, grabbing his arm. "You're already late. Can't you just stay a bit longer?"

Jake took the thought into consideration. He was for sure going to get scolded for being late, so why not stay a little longer…

He sighed. "No. I'm sorry, Nessie." He put his hand on hers throbbing one, squeezing it soothingly. "If I'm going to ask for such a hideous color scheme, I better not give her more ammo to shoot me with." He smiled.

Renesmee nodded, understanding. This was a dangerous mission he was going on. Possibly more treacherous than when the Volturi came. She grinned.

"Be careful." She cautioned teasingly. "Who knows what Alice is capable of."

"If I don't come back," He paused to think. "I want you to have my lucky rubber band." Renesmee fake gasped, putting her hand in front of her gapping mouth.

"Not your lucky rubber band. What will hold up your hair?" She faked a dramatic attitude, tugging on a lightly loose piece of his hair, which was currently chin-length.

Nowadays, he cut his hair every once in a while- when he remembered too. Most times, he'd let it grow past his shoulders before he hack away at it. Renesmee, like her mother, enjoyed his hair longer. Nessie claimed that Jacob pulled off the shaggy-dog-look very well and should keep it.

"I really should be leaving." Nessie released his hair from her hold. He shuffled into the threshold of the door.

"Oh," Nessie pouted.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Be back soon." With that he scurried out the door.

_Yup, it's official. _He took a quick look at the clock through the large window of wall of the Cullen home. _I'm dead._

_--_

One week later, Renesmee stood, knees shaking, behind closed doors in the Cullen home. Everything was turning out to be exactly as she- well, Alice- envisioned.

Her dress- white and pure- flowed to the floor in waterfall of lightweight, shimmering fabric. Renesmee pinched the bottom of the dress in-between her fingertips, swinging the fabric, creating a whooshing sound in the air. The necklace, her Aunt Rosalie had lent her, rattled as she moved.

Bella- her mother- stood behind her daughter, affixing a long, translucent veil to the mound of bronze curls on the top of her head. The two sapphire encrusted combs, Bella had worn at her wedding, were pushed into the messy bun of ringlets as well.

Her mother walked in front of her daughter to examine her work. She reached her hands around Renesmee and grabbed a hold of the veil, working it around her daughter's face. Bella looked as if she could cry, but she wouldn't. She couldn't.

"You look beautiful." Bella praised, fixing the veil perfectly to frame her child's face. "No, you look gorgeous. As you always have." Renesmee blushed; she couldn't say that she wasn't flattered. Though her mother had told her how pretty she was her entire life, the fact that her mother was far more glorious gave the words more meaning.

"Thanks, Mom. But we all know you're supposed to say that." Bella laughed like a songbird, eyes lighting up.

"Oh, is that true?" She smiled, still readjusting her daughter's appearance. Nessie nodded. "But it is true."

The bride-to-be rolled her eyes, a trait picked up from her father. She searched for her bouquet of flowers, handpicked- of course- by her Aunt Alice. Bella noticed the girl's eyes frantically surveying the room.

"Looking for this?" Bella lifted the bouquet and handed it to Renesmee.

"Thank you." Renesmee thanked her.

Bella gave her one quick glance over for any flaws or imperfections. Not that a small imperfection could outshine her baby girl. No, not baby girl. Her young woman, that was her daughter now.

"Can I go?" The bride asked, receiving a nod. "Good." She said with excitement.

Bouncing off of the podium she was standing upon, she prepared to leave. Renesmee held up the bottom her dress, while Bella grabbed her train and veil, and they went outside to the out of date Vanquisher.

Though out of production, it was still the "occasion car". Renesmee had made it incredibly clear that this was an occasion. Thus she should ride the Vanquisher. No matter how old the thing was.

Her father had nearly thrown a fit. Stating that it wasn't safe enough for her to ride. He had suggested she take the new and improved car, Nessie and Jake had dubbed _The Tank, _or at least the Guardian, her mother's old human car.

Inside the car, Renesmee was greeted by her two aunts- Alice and Rosalie- and her two grandmothers- Renee and Esme-, all looking very nice for the occasion.

Her mother sat next to her in the car, patting her on the leg to comfort her. Her Aunt Alice smiled encouragingly. While her Aunt Rosalie would smirk from time to time, but mostly kept to herself.

Aunt Rosalie, like Nessie's father, hadn't been thrilled with the idea of her marrying Jacob. She said it was distasteful for such a stunning girl to sink so low to even give him the time of day. If she had her way, Renesmee and Jacob would never be together. Actually, she would split the two of them up so far away that they would need a rocket ship just to send mail to each other.

Renesmee sighed. Both of her grandmothers gave her their own cheering smiles. Renesmee returned the gesture.

They were coming up on La Push, the vast beach and cliffs flooding into view. The wind was calm for the most part, blowing sand throughout the air. Renesmee watched the particles dance outside her window. They added to the already majestic scenery.

From the window, Nessie could see, in the distance, the pavilion set up for the wedding. Untainted white, flowing, sheer fabric was draped around and playfully waving in the wind. Flowers of every variety, hung strategically throughout the makeshift wedding chapel.

Though Jacob had indeed suggested the _wonderful_ color scheme Renesmee had chosen (Alice nearly ripped his head for even thinking of such a dreadful color mix), Alice still got her way. And they ended up with a lavender, magenta, and white themed wedding. It looked sensational.

The bride giggled at the sight. She glanced back at her wedding consultant/aunt. Mouthing the words "Thank you, Alice", Alice smiled acknowledging her words. Renesmee's eyes found the window once more and she gawked at the decorations again.

Renesmee could feel the car slowing down as they finally came into full-view of the beach plot to be used for the ceremony. Still peeking out the window, she gazed quickly on the landscape, taking in the moment. All the sights, sounds, people, everything she could.

Her eyes eventually stopped on the actual altar for the whole service. It was small, cozy, away from the all the hustle and bustle of the pavilion. A prime spot for the official bonding of her and her fiancée to occur, and it would.

Nessie smiled, watching the procession of people as they went to their appropriate spots in the beach chapel. It wasn't long now.

Bella grinned, leaning to her daughter's ear. "I love you, sweetheart." She kissed her cheek, her cold skin causing a shiver to go up Renesmee's spine. Though she had grown to know such a cold touch from half of her family, the chill sometimes took her off guard.

There was a tapping on the tinted window next to Nessie, she jumped, but recovered swiftly. She could see her father's face through the glass, he was outwardly calm, as it seemed. She nodded and took a momentary look back to her companions in the car.

"Here goes everything." She grinned as she opened the door of the car, stepping out onto the gravel of the parking lot. Her mother trailing with the train and veil in hand, and behind her everyone else filed out into the lot.

Edward's eyes lit up seeing his daughter for the first time in all of her wedding wear. She looked striking, almost unbelievably beautiful. But since she was standing in front of him, he had to believe it.

Taking her arm, he whispered to her. "You look stunning." He laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Very beautiful."

"Thank Alice." She commented; motioning back to her aunt rushing around making sure everything was in the correct order. Both father and daughter smirked at the spectacle.

"I think I'll have too." He remarked, linking their arms together. It was time.

Bella, now, stood ahead of her child, glimpsing back towards her. Smiling, as she strutted her way up the aisle, made of packed down sand and a white silk cloth that lay lengthways reinforcing where the aisle actually was, to a chair reserved her in the front.

Following close in the rear of Bella was Alice. Once she had finished checking every last detail, she took her seat. Her seat was directly behind Bella, next to Jasper.

"You're completely sure about this, right?" Edward's eyes stared straight into his daughter's. "If you're not, I'll call the entire thing off right now. It's no problem."

She shook her head. "No, Dad." She reached up and pecked his cheek. "I'm sure."

"Ok then…Ready?" Edward spoke quietly to his little girl. She nodded, grasping his hand. She squeezed it thoughtfully. He smiled. "Thank you."

"Love you, Dad." She squeezed tighter on his hand to stress her affection towards him. Sending images of their relationship and how much it meant to her.

It was then that Rosalie- Renesmee's Maid of Honor- began her descent to the end of aisle. She walked with such grace and beauty, for a moment Renesmee wasn't sure she could follow her lead.

But not only was Rosalie's entrance causing her more anxiety. The bigger question was, what _he_ would think? Was _he_ even at the end of aisle? She assumed they wouldn't have let her out of the car if he wasn't. So….

Hearing her nervousness through her thoughts, Edward did his best to comfort his daughter. "Renesmee, darling, everything is just fine. He's waiting for you. Don't worry. I would _never_ let him stand you up."

His fingers laced intertwined with hers, giving her strength. She just needed a little push then she could do the rest. She could fly on her own.

They took the first step.

Taking each and every step with precision and care, they gradually made their way to the end of the aisle. All eyes were staring the two-some walking. All eyes except for two pairs, they were watching the anxious groom, grinning and waiting.

One set of eyes not watching the two walking were the set that belonged to the father of the bride, who rolled his eyes upon hearing the groom's thoughts. But still, he couldn't fight the smirk breaking through onto his face.

The other set of eyes not watching, were those of the bride herself. She was too busy gawking at her husband-to-be in the distance.

His hair was standing up on ends, tossed every way. He was a robe instead of the proper suit attire most men wore to their wedding. There was a slight hint of what looked to be drool glinting in the sunlight. He looked as if he had just woken up five minutes before and had rolled himself to the wedding.

Renesmee's face brightened as a smile crept onto it and a laugh burst from her lips. Edward shook his head, as if to say 'Only Jacob.'.

Seth- Jacob's Best Man- grinned, from his position, at Nessie's reaction; as did Jake. Seth had been in on the whole thing since Jacob had told him about her really not caring what he'd be wearing at the wedding. And so, they decided to see if she really meant what she had said.

The father and daughter duo reached their destination. The preacher asked who so gives this woman to this man. Edward responded. "Her mother and I." The preacher nodded.

Edward kissed his daughter's cheek again, and then led her by the arm over to Jacob, half-reluctantly.

Jacob took a hold of her arm and then her other one, pulling her towards him up at the altar.

She giggled. "Honestly, wow." She gave him a quick overlook, her smile widening as she moved up his body with her eyes.

"You said you didn't care." He shrugged with a grin. "I thought the wolf might be a little much. And…And Alice is going to kill me as it is…"

She looked up at his face, laughing. "Jake, I love you. I really do."

The preacher cleared his throat and began the sermon. Neither Jacob nor Renesmee paid any attention though. They were too far-gone watching each other's expressions; and in Nessie's case, Jacob's reactions as she sent him memories and thoughts.

"Now for the exchanging of vows." The preacher announced, at first Jake and Nessie were too caught up in what they were doing that they hadn't even heard the man declare the next action.

Jacob went first, promising her everything that he had promised her the day they had met. The day he imprinted on her. She was his everything. She knew that and he knew that.

He concluded his vows by repeating after the preacher. Sealing the deal with the words, I do.

Renesmee went next, doing her very best to not laugh at the facial expressions Jacob was making at her. They weren't meant to be funny or anything, it was just the whole situation was making her extra giggly.

She echoed the words of the preacher as well. Closing her giggle fest with the same words as Jacob. I do.

Once they finished and the preacher continued. Zoning out once more, the bride and groom went back to their original activity prior to the vows being read. They would smile on and off as the sermon processed.

For the couple, the minutes pasted in a blur of smiles and quiet chuckles, as the preacher continued onward with the ceremony.

"Where are the rings?" A voice broke through their barrier they had been putting up for the earlier period of time. The preacher was nearly touching Jacob's ear as he spoke to him.

"Huh?" He looked confused, then remembered. "Oh right." He felt the pockets of the robe, only to realize that he was still in fact wearing the scruffy, tattered thing. "Oops. Hold on, Nessie." He put up his pointer finger.

Turning around to face Seth, who held out his real wedding attire- a suit coat. Jacob took it, thanking Seth. Seth laughed in response. Jacob switched outfits rapidly, slipping his hand into the suit pocket to pull something out. A second later, he revealed a tiny, golden ring. Along with a rubber band, to which Renesmee snickered at once she saw it.

"Repeat after me." The preacher instructed with a slight hand gesture. "With this ring."

Renesmee held out her petite hand to him. His fingers hovered at the level of her ring finger. With the ring pinched in between his pointer finger and thumb, waiting to place the ring on her finger.

"With this ring." Jake coughed jokingly. "And rubber band." He added muffled through the false cough. He held up the rubber band in his free hand. Renesmee beamed.

"I thee wed." The preacher stated for Jacob to repeat.

"I thee wed." He pushed the ring smoothly onto her slender finger. Renesmee adjusted the ring for a better fit, and then reached for her ring to him from Rosalie who was carrying it.

"Again, repeat after me." The preacher cleared his throat again. "With this ring."

In her angel voice, Renesmee repeated as she was told. "With this ring." Her fingers were positioned in the same place as his were earlier, just the places reversed. She was growing impatient to give him his ring.

"I thee wed." The words sailed into her ears. She grinned.

"I thee wed." She repeated, placing the ring on his finger.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, lost again. If there were still people present at the ceremony, neither one could hear them. It was just the two of them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The declaration was made. Edward stiffened a tiny bit in his seat. Bella noticed and laughed, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Oh, Edward." She said as they stood up. "Our little girl is all grown up." She smiled lovingly.

"All grown up and marrying a shape-shifting werewolf. How lovely." There was a layer of sarcasm in his voice. His wife raised an eyebrow at him, then shook her head.

"Edward," She chuckled. "Once a father, always a father." The parents of the bride looked back at their baby girl and her new husband.

Renesmee was waiting excitedly for Jacob to kiss her.

"Come on." She urged. "Just do it." He brushed back some of her hair that had fallen out of her bun during the coarse of the wedding. He cupped her face in his large hands and took her advice.

He pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss with some force of her own. If they had been _lost _before in each other's eyes, currently they were in _oblivion_. There was no one- nothing at all- where they both were presently located in their minds.

They released, looking intently at each other. Their lips touched briefly, in a short kiss. But the world together they were in the middle of creating was interrupted once more by a voice.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." The preacher waved his hand up into the air. Jake and Nessie turned to the crowd, arms linked and surveying the crowd.

"So, Mr. Black," Renesmee whispered to him in a mocking, yet adoring, tone. "What shall be our first order of business as a married couple?"

"Finding me something to keep hair up with." She looked at him, mystified. "I gave you my lucky rubber band. I am currently in a hair crisis."

Renesmee snorted, smiling widely. They began walking together down the aisle towards where the Vanquisher was left in park in the gravel parking lot, located a good two hundred meters away.

Their pathway to the vehicle was lined with guests, friends and family alike. Rice and birdseed snowed down upon them as they made their way to the Vanquisher. They weren't really going far to the reception; the car was more or less for show.

"Will we be honeymooning in the scenic Staples?" Renesmee asked upon entering the car.

"That would only appropriate." They laughed. He took her face in hands once again, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you."

She kissed his lips. "I love you, too…my husband." A huge grin surfaced on her face. He mimicked her expression, placing his warm lips upon her faintly cooler ones.

In that moment, forever was found.

--

Author's Note: Holy smokes. This honestly wasn't supposed to be this long…it just became this long. Over 5,000 words and 13 pages…oh my.

Oh and I chose Rosalie as Nessie's Maid of Honor, because she seems very close her for she takes care of her a lot as a infant. And she's one of the few who saved her from being aborted. And Seth as the best man, because he's so cute and sweet; I like Seth. Just in case you were wondering…

I also added a description of the aisle, just because when I read through this again, it kind of sounded like they got married in a gravel parking lot…tee hee.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
